


Give and Take

by pollitt



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sophie's Choice of holiday plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> For Data, who asked for some domestic and bickering Ryan & Esposito. Thank you to Data and Maverick for the beta.

The middle of a crime scene is, admittedly, not the place to rekindle an argument that would be best discussed in the privacy of ones home, but sometimes an opportunity--or a prayer candle on a mantle--just presents itself.

“I still don’t get why _you_ get Easter? We just saw your parents, and we promised we would trade,” Kevin says, carefully looking through the stack of bills that were resting next to the candle. “Kelly is going to be so upset, my sister said she's been looking forward to this for months.”

Javier, Beckett, Castle, and two uniforms are all staring at him when he looks up from the papers. The uniforms look confused by the non-sequitor and Beckett and Castle look like they’re biting their lips to keep from smiling. Javi, however, looks like he’d like to have Kevin join the d.b. in the other room. Kevin is thinking about apologizing and maybe backtracking when Javi answers.

“Because my grandmother made a specific request, and you do not want to let my abuela down.” Javi moves onto another section of the room to catalogue. “You have no idea the power that woman has.”

“I’m Irish and Catholic, too, bro. I know the stubborn and the guilt. How am I going to tell my mother that I won’t be home for the traditional Ryan family Easter dinner? How am I going to tell my niece? You promised her at Christmas. Remember?”

“How was I supposed to know -- “

“You would deny her Mr. Hoppy?”

“Kev --”

“There is a four foot tall Mr. Hoppy in the guest bedroom, Javier. Are you going to deny a six year old girl the joy of receiving him on Easter?”

“ _Mr. Hoppy_ ,” Castle wheezed, trying to hold back the laughter and receiving an elbow from Beckett.

“As fun as it is to listen to your Sophie’s Choice of holiday plans, do you think we might be able to get back to our investigation gentlemen?” Beckett asked, looking serious except for a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

“Sure thing,” Javi said, and as he passed by Kevin he said quietly, “We’re picking this up again at home.”

“If you’d like some advice from me gentlemen,” Castle said, putting his arms around their shoulders and pulling them close in a conspiratorial whisper. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from two marriages, it’s to avoid the in-laws. It makes for a very happy married life. Make the smart choice, don't go to either. As an alternative, you can come to mine. We’ll have a feast and mother makes a mimosa so good you’d rise from the dead to have another sip. Maybe we can even lure Beckett into joining us.”

“Guys,” Beckett said from the doorway. “The case?”

“Coming, Beckett,” the three of them answered.

“Oh, and for the record? You two are cute when you argue,” she added as she walked away.


End file.
